Valhalla (Book)
Valhalla is the debut novel of Ari Bach, with a first edition published by the author in 2010 with a second more common edition by Harmony Ink Press in 2014. The novel is the first of the Valhalla Trilogy, a series of sci-fi action novels. It is followed by Ragnarök and Guðsríki. Valhalla follows the story of Violet MacRae as she joins a band of warriors based near the North Pole. The series is heavily based in Norse Mythology. As the story begins, Violet is one of the aimless millions crowding northern Scotland. In the society of 2230, war is obsolete and only brilliant minds are valued. Violet however emerges into adulthood with more brawn than brains and a propensity for violence. Branded from childhood as a useless barbarian, Valhalla is the story of how Violet learns that the world needs her exactly as she is. Though the novel explores her identity thoroughly and features a fully developed future world and a great deal of science, the book is best known its action and humor, and for the walruses that lurk around the titular ravine. Bach began writing the novel in 1997, inspired by action sci-fi cinema of the era such as The Fifth Element. It was originally intended to be a film, and remained a screenplay until the author's growing disgust with Hollywood inspired a novel adaptation in 2006. Over the next four years, the single film script expanded into three novels, with the former script encompassing the latter two novels and Valhalla itself serving as an origin story for Violet. See also: Criticism Plot Valhalla opens in Kyle City, in the year 2230. Violet and her family sit eating dinner, discussing her future. They are interrupted when Hrothgar Kray of the Orange Gang breaks in and assassinates her mother and father. Violet, finding a skill she never expected she had, kills all the intruders within seconds. In speaking with the police, she finds them uncooperative, offering few answers and little to no protection from Hrothgar's twin brother, Wulfgar Kray. With no future and no skills beyond the ability to kill people, she elects to go into the military. Violet at first adapts to the military well. She doesn't mind the rigorous activity or bathing with napalm. Violet enjoys learning about military tactics and targets, and about the world in terms of company ownership, Cetaceans, gangs and mysteries of the dangerous world. She excels in every respect, and this earns her the ire of her fellow recruits. One night the group decides to haze her into a less auspicious role, and that's where the Amazon preview ends so I'm gonna leave the plot here for now. Style and Themes Ever notice how Valhalla is written in a sort of snarky, dry tone? That's intentional. Writing and Publication History Valhalla was written from 1997-2006 in screenplay format. That screenplay contained the nucleus of what would become the full Valhalla trilogy. In 2006, Bach gave up on getting the film made in Hollywood and elected to adapt it into a novel. The novel, retitled Valhalla and covering only the backstory of the original script, was completed in early 2010. Bach submitted the novel to over one hundred agents and publishers to no avail, and decided to self publish the book on Lulu.com. This self published edition features Bach's original artwork and lettering, along with over 9000 typos and grammatical errors and a couple bad jokes that do not appear in the common second edition. The book sold well over seven copies, and Bach continued to submit it to publishers and agents. In 2012, Bach put the novel on Amazon Kindle and Barnes and Noble Nook, and sold at least another 2 copies. In September of 2013, Bach heard back from a submission to Harmony Ink Press- Which offered a contract to publish the novel. Bach immediately accepted and proceeded to walk around the house for another month with a smile so broad it caused permanent muscle damage to the cheeks. Over the next few months, Valhalla was edited professionally, the worst walrus jokes were removed, Eric got his new name and other minor corrections occurred. As the original edition's artwork was deemed too risque for school libraries, Bach produced new artwork featuring Mishka's Tikari under the direction of Paul Richmond, who supplied new legible lettering. The novel was published in print and eBook formats on February 12th, 2014. Critical Reception and Sales (Main Article: Criticism of the Valhalla Series) Reviews for Valhalla were generally high, with the novel maintaining a 4.7/5 rating on Amazon and a 4.36/5 rating on Goodreads, with over half of ratings awarding the novel five stars on both sites. Most reviewers praised the world building, unique characters and humor. Negative reviewers focused on the writing style, the unlikability of the characters, or took a homophobic stance. Some also perceived an anti-religious tone, though this perception has also lead to favorable reviews. Film Adaptation (Main Article: Film Adaptation) Valhalla was conceived as a film and it is still intended to become a film.Category:Books Category:Spoilers Category:Real World Articles